


Footballs and Sketchbooks

by Mimi_Monstr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Artist Luke, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Jock Ashton, Jock Calum, Lashton - Freeform, Mainly Calum and OC, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shy Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Monstr/pseuds/Mimi_Monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school changes people, everyone figures that out eventually. Although it doesn't necessarily mean that they have to like it. No one ever likes having a close friend, ripped from out of their arms and watching them turn from good to bad.</p>
<p>Thing is, can you save someone from all of this? Bring them back to the person that they were before, all while changing someone totally new in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not the best summary, but it'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time ever posting any of my work on here, so I'm still pretty nervous about it. I hope you all like it~

In this school, there wasn't that one person that had dominion over all, or ruled the school, but the contrast between who went where and what they did was crystal fucking clear. 

The face of the school was the football team, then again when is it not right? They always walk around with their heads held high and some new girl on their arm which isn't something that is new. They're popular, 'hot' (as some of the school's sluts or rather, 'cheerleaders', would put it.) Can't forget that they're 'strong' too. The famous Calum T. Hood was the epitome of it all and it seemed like if you weren't on the football team, whatever you did didn't matter, at all.

Just thinking of his name made Ryder sneer.

If you did other sports, then you just did another sport. Sure, your friends would go to your games, and your parents would congratulate you when you win awards, but that's it.  
Good luck trying to get nearly the entire student body to a tennis match..

Musicians were cool, but still considered low on the whole social bar, thing.. whatever.

Then, you have your scholars, artists, fashionistas, stoners, average students.. Anyone that doesn't fall under those few... well more like one, category is labeled as 'nerd', or 'freak'.

Stupid, yes but then again when has school ever been better..?

Ryder Jacks was labeled as one of those 'nerds', unfortunately.. Now, it wasn't like she was into labels, but whenever she got into it with some pig from the soccer team, or some dumb bimbo that happened to think she was on top of the world because she was hooking up with a cornerback, pissed her off to unimaginable heights because they never failed to call her by that damned name.

Then later she'd go home to her puppies  and cuddle with them or sketch her anger away.

Thankfully, this was Ryder's last year at the godforsaken school, so if she did finally shove her fist down someone's throat it wouldn't bother her as much.

°°°°

"No! I don't care if he says that he loves you. He was drunk, he's always drunk when the two of you hook up and quite frankly, you deserve better." Her light, toffee colored skin of her cheeks slowly tinting pink with how worked up she's getting.

Luke, Ryder's right hand man has been seeing, well more like sneaking around with Ashton Irwin, one of the members of the infamous football team. She's known to be very protective of the people she cares about and this is one of the situations where she gets really worked up.

The boy could be sneaking around with the President of America, and she'd still be pissed.

"Ryder, please-" Luke began, but the girl wasn't having it. Holding her hand up, she quickly cut the blonde off.

"Luke, seriously. You have to stop and confront him about it." 

"Yeah, I know, I know. I want to but I just.. I'm afraid to loose him.." Ryder watched her friend's face fall and she couldn't help but wrap an arm around him, despite the distance.  

The two of them decided to use their free period by spending time in the art room. With Luke on a stool in front of an easel and a half painted landscape on the canvas, while Ryder sat with another easel next to him and her over-sized sketchbook open to a new, clean page.

When the position got a little uncomfortable for the both of them, Luke was the first to pull away, looking at the dark haired girl with a sad smile. "God Luke, if you need me to, I'll-" Ryder jumped at the sound of the art room door being ripped open and rushed footsteps on the tile flooring.

The first thing that Ryder took notice to was a familiar head of bright red hair, but what threw her off, was Michael's worried expression as he rushed towards the two. His bag basically dragging on the floor.

"Luke! You little shit! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He breathed while coming to a stop behind them. Ryder and Luke turning in their seats to face him. Believe it or not, Michael isn't always this.. loud. He's normally that one guy that sits in the back of the class room with his nose buried in something. So seeing him so worked up is surprising, and a little unsettling. 

"Michael love, breath would you?" The tanned girl laughed lightly while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder which also earned a small chuckle from the lanky blonde next to them.

Michael took in a short breath before speaking again.

"Luke, you know that thing that happened at lunch yesterday? A few of the people in my class were talking about it and you know that I'd tell you if people were mouthing bad about either of you, so I came running and-"

Ryder sat up straight in her stool, tossing a firm look Luke's way before looking back at Michael. "What thing? What happen?!" As she asked, the bright haired boy's mouth shut and that only made her even more suspicious. "Michael."

"Ry, it was nothing, I swear-" Usually when Luke used her little nickname, it would soften her up but she wasn't having it this time.

"No, it's not nothing if people are talking about it. Now, spill or I get Michael to do it."

In all honesty, if Ryder didn't love art so much, she'd probably excel in law enforcement, or as a lawyer. She had this look that could send men squealing and she could get any information out of practically anyone.

Well maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but the two boys before her didn't doubt it nonetheless.

As she spoke, Michael noticeably stiffened, he hated it when Ryder grilled him for information. He was horrible under pressure.

"Ryder.." Luke started with a long breath, no doubt ringing Michael's neck in his mind right now. "Yesterday, I might have ran into Ashton at lunch.."

He noticed her stiff face and narrow hazel eyes, as much as he wanted to leave it at that, he continued.

"Basically, they made some jokes and I kinda said something back. They didn't like that, obviously, so they got a little aggressive I guess. While Ash, he just sat there.."

That's it. That's the final straw.

Ryder abruptly stood up from her seat and made a beeline for the door. Her converse sounding like hammers against the tile.

"Ryder! Ryder no!" Both Michael and Luke grabbed at her, trying to drag her back to her seat.

"Ryder, you can't rip anyone's head off, okay? One, you'd go to jail and two, do you really want to put Ashton on the spot like that?" Michael asked, adding a quick "or Luke for that matter," before she could answer.

Thankfully that seemed to calm her for a little and she huffed.

She might have been short, 5'5 for that matter, and despite her beautiful hazel eyes, soft toffee colored skin and thick, raven black hair, she was one feisty little fucker. Sure she might not win in a fight against Ashton, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't leave him hurting. Once having lived in a house full of boys had left her a little rough on the edges.

"I don't see why you let him just use you like that Luke! And I don't see why we let those little fuckers walk all over us like that! He isn't any better!" Ryder shouted, which happened to sound a lot louder because of the room they were currently in.

Michael hung his head while Luke let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ryder.. People change okay? You can't really control the way people think." He walked towards her and rested his hands on her shoulders, which in turn caused them to slump.

"It's just not fair. I mean, it was, what? Three years ago that that dude, who now claims he doesn't know us, used to sit right there and sculpt or draw! It's like the football team sucks up nice, good, innocent people and turns them into jerks!" She could go on into oblivion with this honesty, and even though the two others have heard this same speech many times before, they'd still listen and agree.

That is why Ryder stood there in the middle of the art room with misty eyes and her voice conveying all of that anger and frustration she had towards most of the people in the school, and beginning to crack by the end of her rant.

Luke didn't speak, just leaned over and wrapped his arms around her frame and rubbed her back soothingly. She didn't move to return the gesture but he could feel her relaxing into the hug and that was all he needed.

Seeing one another worked up like this was never pleasant, and while Michael or Luke may not voice their problems or their frustration like Ryder did, they could all tell when the other was upset. So they did all that they could to help.

They've been like this since the eighth grade, Luke and Michael going back even farther, if Ryder was correct. So it was only right.

The sudden loud chiming of the school bell tore them from their little moment, and soon enough people were piling in for their last class of the day. "Ryder, come on yeah?" Michael cooed softly, already handing the shoulder bag to her and going back to retrieve her sketchbook. The students that came in greeted them with silent smiles and waves, which Luke and Ryder gladly returned.

Luke had to stay behind since this was his next class, so Ryder pushed herself up on her toes to give the male a hug and she kissed his cheek before letting go. "My house after school?"

"For sure." He nodded, and then she was off with Michael to their next class.

"Promise me you aren't going to rip anyone's limbs off," Michael chuckled tossing an arm over her shoulders. The distance from the art room to their next class, which was English, was relatively long but they didn't really mind it. Usually they made it right before the bell rang. Which was pretty good since they had to travel behind two different buildings.

Ryder rolled her eyes playfully, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You know I can't promise that." She giggled and that earned a laugh from the redhead.

Michael and Ryder walked in comfortable silence and, sure they might have gotten a few looks but it didn't bother them so much.

°°°°

The rest of class went by pretty slow and Ryder couldn't have been happier to get home. She picked Luke and Michael up in her run down '67 Camaro. It was a dull black with a thick white stripe around the front. She loved the car to death, but hated when it would break down on her. Still, no matter what happen to it she refused to get rid of it, claiming that 'she'd have it fixed by the end of next month'.

The ride home was pretty uneventful as well, just filled with the normal belting of music and fighting about who had control over the crappy radio. Which Luke always won, of course. Those big blue eyes and adorable pout were deadly if used correctly.  

Ryder had been emancipated in her junior year. Her parents had been a wealthy lawyer and a successful surgeon, while her brothers where all obnoxious, ass-kissing, dicks that all hated her with a passion.

Unfortunately, she was the black sheep of the family. She and her family had different views on almost everything and there was never a time that she didn’t think about just packing away a few clothes and leaving for good. Though, it was rather easy for them to get rid of her when she finally asked, near on the brink of tears. Not even a month later was was moving into a new apartment, all for herself, and she’s never felt any happier honestly.

Sure, she did miss those few good moments that she had with her mother, but they were always shattered when they got on the topic of school, education and the future. Since art isn’t a career apparently.

When the trio had waltz through the front door, the sounds of high-pitched barking and mewls echoed throughout the living room and paws pounded against the hardwood flooring.

Luke was the first to drop his knees, automatically being attacked with licks from Ryder’s dogs. She’s only had them for a good month and a half now, and they’ve already gotten so big. Then again, they were a husky and a pit bull.

“Hi babies!” he cooed, and Michael joined him after dropping his bag down on the floor next to the front door. Ryder couldn't help but smile at the sight. Watching two six-foot guys, who were supposedly ‘punk rock’, play with two puppies was quite amusing.

Walking into the small kitchen, she opened the fridge and started pulling out some water bottles and a container of leftovers that she was sure the boys would finish off. The only good thing about being emancipated, was that her parents still had to pay for the expenses of living on her own. Meaning that she would get a check in the mail with money for food, clothing and whatever else she wanted and or needed,which usually went towards art supplies. All while the apartment and it’s bills were taken care of as well.

All of this lasted until she was eighteen, which would be on New Years day. Having a birthday on a holiday was fun, but she never went all out.

“Ry! Where are the movies?” Michael called from the living room. After pulling the tub of leftover macaroni from the microwave, she waltzed into the room to find the two of them already situated on the couch, leaving some space in the middle for her.

“I got it. Mean Girls right?” There probably wasn't a need to ask but they still hummed in approval and in record time, she had had to the movie in the player and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Afternoons of just laying back and marathoning movie after movie probably could never get old, and since she was with two of her best friends, it was that much better.


	2. What..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or a less a filter chapter. It kinda just gives you an in site on Ryder and how she is and most of her background. I'm thinking about making other chapters like this one, just of other characters, but other than that, I am sorry if this is kinda boring for you guys. Just bear with me please, I assure you more exciting stuff will come. xP

Some people didn’t usually wake up at seven in the morning on a saturday, but then again, when someone has two puppies that like to lick one’s face away, you’ll start to get use to it.

Killik, the husky had been the first to jump on the bed with her and attacked her, so that probably meant that they both needed to be taken out and fed. They were like her own personal alarm clocks, which wasn’t all bad most of the time. Though some days it would be nice to sleep in.

Then again this is better than having to wake up at seven every morning and get ready just to be dragged around to whatever stupid breakfast her parents had planned to attend, or just to fight with her dad and get an earful of how she wouldn’t go anywhere in life by just coloring.

This was probably the last thing she would want to think about while cuddling with her dogs to calm them down, but Ryder didn’t think he’d ever understand that she loved what she did, and the main reason as to why she was even out of that damn house was because of him. His clones, aka, her three older brothers being the second reason.

She sat up from her bed and pushed the thoughts aside. No more of that today, it was saturday and she wasn’t going to bum herself out now. Throwing her hair up into a poorly made bun, she finally got up and the dogs went dashing from the room. Ryder laughed while making her way to the bathroom.

°°°°

After feeding and taking them out for a round at the park, Ryder had came back to the apartment and decided to make all three of them something to eat. She didn’t have much breakfast food, but then again it wasn’t like she was going to cook herself a feast either.

For her bacon and cereal, since she was allergic to eggs, and wet Cesar for the dogs. It wasn’t a surprise to see them devour their food, and then come running towards her for some more, Killik pawing at her bare legs and feet while Dusk, the pit bull sat whining behind him. Both of them using their cute little faces and big puppy eyes to get some bacon from her. Which they succeeded in doing anyway.

It was around ten when Ryder finally decided to get off her ass and do something productive after lounging around for three hours, so she wandered into the spare room of the apartment which she she transformed into her own art [studio](http://www.digsdigs.com/photos/inspiring-artist-home-studio-designs-10.jpg). In the beginning, she could have made this into a guest bedroom, but the only people that ever slept over where Luke and Michael. Besides all three of them ended up passed out on the couch anyway.

It was rare that she ever came in here alone, since Luke usually made himself comfortable at her desk or in front of the easel whenever he was over, but today it was just her and her dogs.

Michael and Luke had made plans apparently, judging by the picture they had recently posted on snapchat but it didn’t bother her much. Being alone wasn’t always bad, it gave you time to think and just relax.

She pushed the chair back towards the desk, switching the computer on and looking for some music to play off of her spotify account. Since she couldn’t decided on one single artist for the day, she hit shuffle and the Arctic Monkeys began to play through the speakers next to the monitor.

Now, taking the stool and setting it in front of the easel, she gathered some paper she was going to be drawing on from her filing cabinet and started to pick out whatever supplies she might use. Graphite pencils of all sizes, willow charcoal, an array of blending stumps, erasers, and a case of her prisma color pencils. She even put aside a tub of water, paint brushes and a few tubes of watercolor in case she wanted to use that for color instead. Ryder was rather indecisive when it came to what kind of colors and mediums she should use.

Killik and Dusk came bustling in and crowded around her legs, nudging her with their heads, but she was so dead set on getting some kind of art done today, that she patted their heads and sent them away.

“Now, what are we doing today.?” she questioned herself, tapping a pencil against her lips while staring at the blank page.

°°°°

“Bitches down to do it either way, often  
Baby I can make that pussy rain, often  
Often, often, girl I do this often”

Ryder sang along with the Weekend. Her body moving along with the beat as much as it could since she was still sitting down. Her playlist was rather diverse to say the least. It ranged from Indie, to straight up Rap and everything inbetween.

On the page before her, a half drawn girl stood with her arm perched above her head. Long, thin hair framing her face and rolling down her shoulders and arms in waves. This was only half done too, she still needed to finish the details in the eyes, draw in the girl’s mouth and start adding the shading to the skin and background, but she could do that in about five minutes. Her hand was getting a bit cramped, so why not take a break?

She stood up from her seat, cracking her knuckles while walking out of the room and to the kitchen.

The song was still blasting from her speakers, so she couldn’t help but walk along with it, serenading the dogs while they ran around her feet. It was probably a rather embarrassing scene, especially since she was in a pair of flannel shorts and a white muscle shirt. Smears of charcoal staining the clothe.

She recalled memories of the times when Luke and Michael would come over unannounced and have little couch parties with her, or when Luke would come over to get away from his own house and hog the studio. She didn’t really mind him being in her house, in fact the company was nice, but since he painted more than anything it did get on her nerves that she always had to go out to buy the paint that she somehow always seemed to be short of.

Fixing herself a bowl of ramen and a snack for Killik and Dusk, she was back in the art room in no time. Her leg perched up on the stool so that she could rest her bowl on it. She stared at the painting for a while, ignoring the pings coming from her phone outside of the room. It was too far, therefore she wasn’t going to get it, but she was also focused on the drawing to really pay any mind to it as well.

This was something that Ryder could actually see herself doing for a long time, and the fact that her parents didn’t think of her talent as anything useful really didn’t sit well with her. People made lots of money off of creating art, there were cartoonists, and tattoo artists. Graphic designers, fashion designers. They all needed at least some sort of an artistic, or creative mind to get to where they are today, right? So, why didn’t her parents see it the way she did?

As she thought, her eyes narrowed at the drawing. Was it because her art wasn’t ever good enough for them? She knew how to draw.. What colors went with each other and how to make things flow together harmoniously. Then again, she did mess up a lot.. There were times when whatever she put down onto the page just wasn’t right. Maybe she wasn’t as good an artist as she thought.

Gnawing on her bottom lip, she was practically glaring at her drawing now.

She couldn’t let them get into her head. Not now. She knew what she was capable of and yeah, she did still have a lot to learn but there was always time to improve. That was when the sound of bells, ripped through her ears and tore her from her thoughts.

It was her parents ringtone.. Speak of the devil.

Ryder set her bowl of soup down and walked outside to the kitchen, picking the device up and hitting the answer button. “Yes?”

“Now Ryder, is that how you greet your mother?” a familiar feminine voice spoke, and Ryder relaxed a little. Her mom was easier to talk to, while her father would have manage to bring up school and college in any way he could.

She chuckled softly, before speaking again. “Sorry, hey mom. How yah been?”

“I’ve been good sweetie, I’d be better if you were here, but I’m good none the less. How about yourself?” her voice was calm and relaxed, meaning that her dad probably wasn’t there. He was always difficult be around, since one had to act a certain way, talk towards him in a respectful manner, but one could never been to assertive with him, blah blah blah.

“I’m great.. How are the boys?” Ryder asked, of course having to suppress the urge to sound annoyed. Even if they didn’t like her, she couldn’t help but wonder how college was going. They all graduated from her current school about four years ago, and they never take the time to call her so.

“They’re good. I actually just got off the phone with them. You should call them love, I bet they would love to hear from their little sister.” She practically heard her smiling, but Ryder just rolled her eyes and frowned.  

“I’m sure they would,” Not.

“Ryder, what’s that in back? Are you at home, where are you-” she asked quickly, and Ryder shook her head, forgetting that she couldn’t see her.

“Mom, mom calm down. I’m at home there’s just music playing.” she giggled and she heard her mom sigh. Neither of them spoke after that and it wasn't a comfortable silence. Now, this is when things got a little awkward. Sure she and her mom were close, but then again, her mom was the only person in that household that could stand her for over ten minutes. So they weren't that close

“Uh, hey mom I’m gonna go. Luke is probably going to come over..” she started, and as much as she hated lying, the awkward silence was getting to her.

“Sweetie, wait. I want to ask you something..” her mom said and took Ryder’s silence as a que to continue on. “Are you still doing the whole, art thing…?”

‘Oh here we go..’ Ryder thought, rolling her eyes once again. Here comes the long and very much dreaded lecture that she was hoping to avoid. “Yes mom, and I’m sorry to say this but neither you or dad are going to-”

Her mom cut her off before she could continue, which wasn’t a surprise. “Ry, no. I was just asking. I mean, I’ve seen some of the work you’ve done  and I just wanted to say that.. it’s good. Great even. I know that your father would much rather have you in business classes, but.. I think you should continue.”

What?

She must have been quiet for too long, because her mother called for her attention again. Ryder cleared her throat and croaked out a, “yes,” a little surprised at how her voice sounded. “Ah, well I think that you’re doing amazing hon. Unfortunately I have to go now, but I will be calling to check up soon, okay?”

“Alright mom, I’ll talk to you later.” she answered and waited for her mom to bid farewell before hanging up.

That.. wasn’t what she expected to happen, at all. Even though she could stand her, her mom still tried to drive the idea of dropping art. She was just a lot less harsh while doing it.

Putting the phone back down on the counter, her mind still buzzing with the phrases “I’ve seen some of the work you’ve done” and “I think you should continue,” while she walked back to the art room. She felt a small smile form on her lips and she felt a little giddy.

What her mom said was good, right? Not too long ago she was just doubting herself due to their words, well mostly her fathers, but now hearing her mom say that made her feel a lot better, fucking elastic even.

Now she couldn’t wait to finish this next drawing of hers and maybe even show it to her mom.

Dusk was sitting by her stool when she walked in, Eminem now playing from the speakers and she smiled at both the song and then down at him, petting his head while she sat down again. His tail wagged lazily while he looked up at her and he licked her palm. Laying himself down next to her foot. “You’re going to hang with me now?” she cooed, then picked up one of the sticks of charcoal, ready to add the shading to the girl’s body.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm soo sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll do my best to take care of them next chapter!


	3. Anger and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter took me a little long to write and I'm really sorry about that. Since school is back in session, I've been kinda busy, but I will try to post a chapter atleast once a week.

On Monday morning, Ryder was absolutely buzzing while she drove to school. She just couldn’t wait to get to school and tell the guys about the conversation with her mother she had the other day. 

When leaving the house, she had made sure to leave behind enough food, water and space for her dogs to run around in. She even thought about coming back on her lunch break to check on them. Taking care of them is now something she does automatically, along with calling Luke up to see if he wanted a ride, which he didn’t so she ended up driving alone. At least she had her albums to keep her company. 

When she had finally found a parking spot in the back of the lot, she made sure to lock up her car. Not that anyone would really want it, it was rather old but you can’t be too careful.  
Just like any other day, she found Michael and Luke sitting on the steps in the front of the school and she quickly went over to greet them. Since it was rather early, not a lot of people were at the school yet so it was rather quite. Compared to the dull roar of the students when it was around lunch or after school.

“Ry,” Luke greeted with a smile, standing along with Michael to give her a quick hug. “Glad to see you all happy. What’s the occasion?”  
Ryder shrugged, planting herself between the both of them and tossing her rasta bag down by her feet. “So, my mom called and as crazy as this sounds, we didn’t get into any argument,” she smiled, her fingers tugging at the long sleave of her cardigan. “In fact, she sort of asked about my work and she’s apparently all for it.” Luke’s grin almost matched the one on her face while he wrapped an arm around her. 

“Seriously? Dude that’s awesome.” Michael gushed, patting her leg. “I can’t believe she’s on board with it. Did your dad say anything though?”  
“He was wasn’t there, thank god. I swear, I could own my own art gallery and he’d still be against it or something.” she shrugged and Luke scoffed in agreement. Her father was a stubborn man, and she knew that they shared the same trait. 

Then the warning bell had startled them all, pulling them from their own little world and it was then Ryder had noticed how loud and crowded the quad had gotten. They had all stood up from their seats and she had dusted off her jeans and fixed her t-shirt before picking her bag up again. “So, what’s the plan for lunch? We going out to eat or what?” Luke question, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“I don’t have any money to spend.” Michael sighed as they entered the building. The sound of lockers slamming shut and students chatting amongst themselves drowned them out whenever they spoke too quietly, so Ryder had to raise her voice while speaking again. “I say that we can just stay here. That way none of us are late to any classes. Plus, I don’t have any money today either.”

Luke silently nodded with them and before the trio knew it, they had to part ways. Ryder’s first class of the day was Anatomy and it wasn’t because she was bad at it or anything that she didn’t like the class, but it just wasn’t as interesting as it could have been.

One; the teacher was this tiny, grumpy looking woman that usually sat at her desk, probably watching netflix on her laptop, while she just gave anyone packets. Two, Michael and Luke weren’t in that class with her. Yeah, she did have other friends but she mainly interacted with them and that’s how she liked it.  
Lastly, some of those football jerks were in that class with her and they don’t know what the hell ‘shut up’ means. That’s why headphones were an essential school supply. Or else she’ll have to sit there and hear about who was going to be throwing a party next and what bimbo gave the best blowjob. Or who had the nicest tits… Fuckin’ pigs..

Thankfully, the teacher didn’t care as to where you sat, and since Ryder had stepped into the class rather early, she went straight for the back. Normally the jocks sat near here, but they were going to have to find another place today. 

She pulled out a mini sketchbook that she normally carried around and a pencil, staring at the paper for a while before she finally settled on sketching out a set of eyes. While doing that, the rest of the class slowly began to pile in. Most sitting up in the front and since the football team were already a bunch of rowdy teenage boys, everyone knew when they came in. Laughing loudly and walking around in a tight formation. 

Ryder could feel their eyes on her, so she looked up and found a few of them staring at her, to no surprise. Since she didn’t recognize any of them, she more or less brushed their stares off and continued to sketch, her headphones blasting away in her ears.  
What she didn’t notice, was that a few of them began walking towards her seat and where one went, the others followed. 

She was just about done with one of the eyes when she felt her desk suddenly jerked to the side. Looking up at the person, practically glaring at them, she let out a sigh while watching a guy in a varsity jacket mouth sorry and walk away to their seat again. Now noticing that the few players were now sitting around her. “Great..” she whispered. 

°°°°

Never had Ryder been so happy to be in the lunch room, and to be be with her normal clique. Michael typing away at his phone, no doubt working on a piece of writing for class or maybe a story that Ryder has yet to read. All while talking to Luke, who was trying to eat his taco in three bites or less, and a few others friends. How Luke could still form cohent sentences with so much food in his mouth was and all was will be a mystery to her. She occasionally tuned into the conversation, giggling at something someone said or adding a comment of her own, but she was mostly lost in her own thoughts… and then her stomach growled.

Michael looked up at her from his phone and nudged her with his shoulder, smirking. “Hungry?” She nodded, looking around for one of the vending machines in the cafeteria and then looking back at Michael. “Wanna come with?” Nodding, he stood up from his seat and Ryder followed suit. As they walked, the duo were talking about maybe hanging out later on today, of course after Ryder had gone home to check on the dogs. As of where exactly they were going to hang out at, was still undecided. Just as she was suggesting her place, again. Someone had bumped into her and it sort of cause a chain reaction, of her hitting Michael and Michael losing his footing and practically falling into someone at a table. “Shit, shit. I’m sorry about that.” the feminine voice said. Ryder looked over at her and let out a huff of air. The girl was tall, then again everyone was pretty tall compared to her. She had raven black hair that fell over her shoulders and even though she did seem a little intimidating with her height and physique, she gave off a softer, gentler vibe. The glasses she wore added to that as well.  
Ryder simply shrugged it off, giving the girl a smile. “No big deal, it’s all good.” 

The girl had looked over Ryder’s shoulder at the smile that she wore had fell, which made her turn around. Michael had bumped into one of the football player’s seat, which had bad news written all over it. “Oi, you gonna apologize?” 

Michael had muttered an apology, and as he turned to walk away, one of them stood up. The one whom he had hit, Ryder assumed and faced him head on. In fact, she had recognized him as the one from earlier, though he didn’t have his varsity jacket on. The black t-shirt he apparently had on underneath, fit him nicely and one could easily see the outlining of his pecks through the fabric. He was built, but Michael still towered over him. “I didn’t hear you, what was that?” 

Before Michael could speak again, Ryder was by his side in a flash and tugging at his arm. “He already said it, now back off.” she snarled and the football player scoffed at her. Confrontations like this didn’t happen often, but when it did, it seemed like the whole damn school had to watch.. and they were. 

“I want to hear him say it.. Shouldn’t have crashed into me like he did.” the guy said, and crossed his arms. A few of the other players were listening intently now. Ashton and his buddy Calum in the small crowd. The thing is, Ash wasn’t smiling like the others were. No, he didn’t even have the balls to look the two of them in the eyes and that was something that irked them both.  
“He already said it, now if you’ll excuse us.” Ryder stated, jerking Michael along and ignoring the calls or protests of the group behind them. She did however look over her shoulder, meeting Ash’s gaze before he turned away again.

At that point, she knew that she had to confront him at some point this year. Probably today. It didn’t matter if he talked to her willingly, or if she had to tie him down to a damn chair and force a response out of him.  
And now, she wasn’t even hungry anymore. The whole idea of food repelled her period. When they had reached the table, Ryder had sat down in her seat and stayed quiet the whole time. Even when one of her friends had questioned her about what had happen, she just waved them off and eventually had her headphones on to block out all noise. It’s not that she was mad; well she was, but she was more determined that anything. Once she’s made her mind up something, everyone that knew her, knew that nothing was going to stop her. Or they’ll get hurt in the process.

°°°°

This was it. Just standing here and waiting had Ryder’s mind into overdrive and she couldn’t stay still. Whenever she sat, her legs bounced constantly and if she stood, she just paced around the area like a mad man. The trio had been waiting after school, outside of the mens locker room for a good thirty seven minutes. Yes she was counting, and so was Luke, who wasn’t in any better condition than she was. He wasn’t sure how Ashton would react if he saw all three of them standing outside of the locker room, and his worst fear would be that he just waved them off.. then he and Michael would have to pull Ryder off of his dead body afterwards. Then again, he wasn’t all that sure that he could really handle talking to a sober Ashton. He was cold enough towards them as it is..

“This is bullshit. Wasn’t practice suppose to end like, a hour ago?” Michael whined, presses his back up against the wall by the door and sliding down until his bottom hit the floor. All three of them were on their toes, but Ryder and Luke didn’t bother complaining about it. 

“We haven’t even been we for an hour Mikey, calm down.” Trying not to sound as exasperated at the redhead, Luke sat down next to him and pulled his knees into his chest. “I still think that they’ve been in there, way to long. I mean, are they having an orgy party in there or something?” Michael’s comment made both of them sputter out loud, and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little himself. Soon after it fell silent again, and it wasn’t awkward, but tense. It made Luke shudder and Ryder pace around even more than she had been before.

Then, the glorious sound of the doors finally opening rung through the halls and Michael and Luke shot up from their spots on the floor while Ryder all but dashed towards the door. As the players filed out, some noticed them and gave them suspicious glances, while others completely ignored them. A few of them actually recognized Ryder and Michael from the whole lunch incident that happened the other day and decided to stay behind the others, shooting glares their way and occasionally whispering something to one another..When Ashton finally emerged, Calum in tow, he completely froze in his spot when he saw them. Calum giving the blonde a weary glance and then staring at the three with narrowed brown eyes. “What do you guys what?” he asked, stepping from behind his frozen friend and towards them. 

“We need to talk to Ashton..” Luke said, crossing his arms over his chest. To anyone else, Luke might have looked rather intimidating, but Ryder knew that he was still sort of on the fence about the whole situation. When she had told him about it in their free period the other day, she knew that he wasn’t ready to face a not-so-drunk Ashton. It took him a day or two to finally give into Ryder’s pleas. “And what for exactly?” The boy asked. All while behind him, Ashton was finally coming to his senses again. He put his hand on Calum’s shoulder but he ignored it.

“It’s not any of your business. Can we just get a minute alone?” Luke asked, and it came as a bit of surprise to Ryder with how good he was handling himself. “My teammate’s business is my business, so whatever your gonna say to him you can say to me too.” God, this one was stubborn. He was almost as bad as Michael, and that’s saying something.

Ryder rolled her eyes and stepped forward, joining Luke at his side. “This has nothing to do with you, or your little team. It’s a personal matter between the four of us. Now if you’d take your little apes other there,” she pointed her chin in the direction of the few players standing off to the side. Who now looked rather pissed, “and take your butts somewhere else, it’d be very much appreciated.” At this point, Calum looked rather angry too and it made Ryder want to laugh. 

Then, finally, Ash decided to step from behind the raven haired boy and come forward. “Calum, it’s all good. I’ll catch you later okay?” he muttered, looking at him. “This may take a little so.” Thankfully, Calum made no further protests after that. Instead he merely nodded at him and started in the other direction. Tossing a glare over his shoulder at them while the other guys trailed along behind him. 

Ashton stepped forward and hesitantly looked at the three. Those familiar hazel eyes screaming discomfort. The silent between them wasn’t comfortable at all, and everything that Ryder, Luke and Michael had prepared to say had flown out of the window. Honestly, they didn’t think that they would get this far, so they kinda just had a stare off for a good, intense minute. Then Ashton adjusted the strap to the gym bag on his shoulder while speaking. “Look, if you guys aren’t going to say anything-”

Luke, surprisingly spoke up then. “No, stay. I just need to process what I’m going to say..” he trailed off. He spoke for all of them when he said that. Ashton nodded, his hand coming up and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while Ryder watched him closely, and yeah it sounded weird, but she hadn’t been this close to him in three years. As pissed off as she was, she missed him and as did Michael and especially Luke, even if he did sneak around with him when he was drunk.. Key phrase, he was drunk. It probably wasn’t the same.

Ashton had changed a lot.. Well they all did, but she was more focused on the familiar stranger in front of them. Football had seriously bulked him up. His arms were huge now, compared to freshman year and so on. His hair had gotten longer too, and it suited him well. He had gotten taller, but he was still a little shorter than Michael and especially Luke. His whole style had changed as well, instead of wearing band t-shirts and bandanas, he wore a lot more sports gear and designer wear.  
Ryder wondered if he still had any of his old shirts, because she still had one or two of them. Whenever they had a group sleepover, Ash managed to forget something at her house and usually it a was a band tee. She still wears them at times, although they’re still a little too big on her.

“Can we take this somewhere else then.?” he asked. Ryder nodded, looking at the other two before she started walking. 

The building that held the locker rooms, was connected to the school’s gym and they had to go through this long hallway in order to get to the parking lot. Their steps echoed in the hall, and it was suffocating to the three. 

They all had things to say, but now faced with the opportunity, it all slipped away. Ryder sighed loudly once they had managed to get outside. It was rather hot today, so the white longsleeve she wore helped, and thankfully she decided one black shorts instead of jeans this morning.

They all silently agreed to head for Ryder’s car and as they walked in the nearly empty parking lot, some words were finally being exchanged. Mostly between Ashton and Michael, Luke throwing in a word or too. It wasn’t anything special. Just ‘how yah been’ and ‘weather’s good’. 

“Damn.. you still have this old thing?” was Ashton’s first full sentence he had spoken to her, and she merely nodded. Leaning on the hood of the car once she was close enough. “She still refuses to get something else. Then again, it’s a classic so I can see why..” Michael commented.

Then someone's phone had began blaring and Ash rushed to pick it up, walking away from them to answer the call and returning but only a few seconds later. “Hey guys, I’m sorry but I gotta go-”

“Don’t you always..” Luke spoke.

Michael's shoulders slumped and Ashton sighed. "Look guys I’m really sorry, but some stuff came up..” He looked down at the ground again, and everywhere else for that matter. He just couldn’t meet their eyes again.

“Whatever.. Just go would you?” Ryder spat, pushing herself off of the car and crossing her arms over her chest. “Your apes need you..”

“Ryder, you don’t have to be such a dick towards them, they did nothing wrong-” Ashton started, which he knew probably wasn’t the best thing to say, but he did anyway.

Her face dropped and her cheeks began to tint pink while she glared at him. “Are you serious? They didn’t do anything?” she spoke, a little too calmly. “I act like a an ass towards them because they took our friend away. I act like an ass towards them, because they think that they run the entire fucking school. I act like an ass towards them, because it’s the treatment they deserve and you know what? You’re no different!” she exclaimed, stepping forward and jamming her finger into his chest. “You use to hate those kinds of people! What happen to that Ashton, huh? The one that was up for anything, the one that didn’t care about popularity and all of that other bullshit. The fucking Ashton that could actually look me in the eye.”

By the time, Luke had stepped towards them as well, not to threaten Ashton in anyway, but to pull Ryder back if he had too. Rather, if he wanted too, because right now if she decided to swing the changes of him holding her back right now where practically zero.

Ashton stepped away from her, his hands in fists by his sides, but he still didn’t look at her. “I didn’t come here to be patronized..” 

Luke scoffed, his hand on Ryder’s shoulder. “You should have known what you were getting into with us. Unless you’ve even forgotten how we act too. We felt that we needed to talk things through with you and I’m sorry if we get a little loud in the process.”

Ashton rolled his eyes at them,. “I don’t need this right now. Highschool changes people, so what?! If you guys can’t get over the fact that I actually found friends in those guys you call apes, then I don’t know what to say to you people.”

“Oh, ‘you people’?” Ryder scoffed, “That’s complete bullshit and you know it! You act like we can’t see through the little mask shit that you put up everyday. You seem to have forgotten that we were the ones that you came running to when you had panic attacks, and then avoided us in school the next day because, you didn’t want to seem like some nerd.” 

Through the whole scene, Michael had managed to make his away beside Luke and all he could really do was agree with whatever the angry girl was shouting. Basically saying everything that they wanted too for years, and more. “We stayed with you through it all and you just threw us away like nothing, Ashton. I wouldn’t be surprised if you banged your way through your problems now..” 

With his words, Luke tensed up immensely, but neither of them noticed. Expect for Ashton, who looked just as pained as he did. “You know what Michael, you’re right! He does, and he always ends up with a huge hangover in the morning because he ends up so smashed!” 

“Ryder, you need to stop now.” Luke warned, but she ignored him.

She looked over his shoulder at him, way too caught up in the moment of actually realize what she was saying next. “No, why not tell him now?!”

Turning her head back around at Ash, she moved towards him again. “I don’t even think he knows what he’s actually doing to you either. Always showing up at your doorstep hammered, and then fucking you senseless. He doesn't realize that you’ve been in love with his ass for how long and he’s just destroying you.”

Ashton’s face was cold, unreadable, but his eyes, they always gave him away. He was angry and hurt but he might have felt even a little guilty. Okay he felt a lot of guilt. He felt guilty about Luke, or about what he did to his friends. Maybe if was the fact that he was still ignoring what it was that he actually wanted, just so that he could feel accepted by the popular crowd. He didn't know, but he just felt it. He did hate the parties and the dicks that were on his team. The only good thing that he could have gained from all of this was his friend Calum. Now, he could actually say that without hesitation, because he was in fact a friend, but he wasn’t anything like Ryder, Michael and Luke. He still had to act a certain way around him, oppose to just doing whatever and however he wanted with them. 

But he was in too deep now. In all honesty, he wouldn’t want his friends to forgive him for what he did. He knows what damage he’s caused and he.. he couldn’t face it. Just like how he couldn’t face them right now.

So he did what he had been doing for the past three years and turned around, walking away once again.


	4. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter surrounding one character, this time it's Luke. Plus you get a little insight on what's going on between him and Ashton.

After the whole scene that the foursome had in the parking lot, Ryder had stormed off into her car and drove off. Apologizing to Luke and Michael before leaving them in the parking lot.

Michael had called his mom up and gotten her to drop Luke off at his place and then they headed home. The both of them still rather dazed by what had happen, so they said their goodbyes quickly before Luke disappeared into his house.  
He didn’t say much to his mom when he came in, or to his older brothers. Just waved at them when they spoke and then trudged upstairs, locking himself in his room.

Everything that happen felt like it was all too fast. One moment, they were finally getting Ashton to talk to them. Then, Ryder was blowing up in his face. Shouting things that he or Michael would never have the balls to say and then some. Though recalling the part where she called Ash out about popping up at his place and banging his problems away made his cringe. That part, she could have left out..

Actually being able to have a semi-decent conversation with Ashton today was amazing to say the least. Instead of looking into a pair of dull, glazed over hazel eyes, he could see the emotion behind them for once. Not that they were something that the other boy wanted to feel. It nearly broke his heart just watching his face fall with guilt and anger. What Ashton was mad at, Luke wasn’t sure, but it was there. 

And he didn’t even have to look at Ryder to know what she was thinking when Ash had walked away from them. She was seething, tense feelings of loathing rolling off of her in waves. She was always the one in the group that reacted more harshly to things. Whether or not it had to do with her being a girl, wasn’t all that relevant, but that would make a little sense.

Luke had stayed in his room for the majority of the day, ignoring the curiosity of his mother, Ben, and Jack, and their attempts to comfort him in any way. He wasn’t sad.. well, maybe a little, but he didn’t need to be coddled. 

It was around ten o’clock when he had fallen asleep on the floor while finishing some homework and he had quickly jolted awake at the loud tapping sound that sounded like it came from his window.  
Why he decided it was cool to sleep sprawled out on the floor, he didn’t know. It was comfy so why not? 

Luke pushed himself off of the ground, blue eyes searched the dark of his room for the bold red numbers on his clock. 1:43 it read. Quickly piling up the loose pieces of paper, books and pencils, then all but throwing them onto his desk before he rushed to his bedroom window and pulled at the cord connected to the blinds to lift them up. 

He didn’t expect it to be anyone other than Ashton, so when he caught a glimpse of that familiar head of sandy blond hair, he rolled his eyes.  
There was a part of Luke that was sort of expecting this, and it was telling his to leave the boy out there in the chilly air. Fuck him and his stupid hazel eyes and his stupid dimples. He screwed him and his friends over, and today he just proved that he didn’t even care enough to stick around. 

Then again, his damn stomach began to fill with that annoying sensation of butterflies swarming around ruthlessly and he was so tempted to go downstairs to let him in. He wanted to feel his skin, and how it always seemed to stay warm, even through the cold. Wanted to wrap himself around the boy and melt into his arms.. God he was whipped. 

Then Luke’s phone began to ring and he had to dash over to it before it hit an all time high and wake up the damn house. Fucking Michael and his stupid ringtones. The lanky blonde reluctantly answered the phone, pressing it to his ear and letting out an exhausted hello.

“Luke, it’s me. Open the door please..” From the sound of things, Ashton, wasn’t drunk. He wasn’t slurring his words like he normally would have been, and his hand-eye coordination was still on point from when he was tossing rocks at Luke’s window.  
He didn’t answer back. Instead he just hung up the phone and exited his room with quite footsteps, carefully maneuvering over the noisiest parts of the floorboards and stairs. Making his way to the back door and to his poison. 

Again, he was fighting himself in his head. He brain telling his body not to let him in, but he body doing the exact opposite and walking towards the door.  
He knew that he was only destroying himself like this. Ashton didn’t love him like he did. That was for sure, but Luke couldn’t help but come crawling when Ashton needed something, and if that something was just casual sex, he’d take it. He’d take Ashton in anyway he could, even if his feeling weren’t returned to him.  
It was the closest he could get to what he wanted with the boy.

At this point, he had his hand on the door, and his brain was practically screaming at him. He could even feel the beginning of a headache coming on and he sighed. A vial of felix felicis would really do him some good at the moment.  
Wait, why is he thinking about Harry Potter at a time like this? That potion wasn’t even for that anyway. What he needed guts, though it's not like luck wouldn't help either.

Quickly shaking his head and ridding himself of the thought, he opened the door and stepped outside. Proving his earlier thoughts of the air outside being rather chilly, correct. 

The small gush of wind that passed over him summoned a legion of goosbumps to the surface of his skin and to try and rid himself of them, Luke rubbed his hands over his arms. All while crystal blue eyes wandered around his backyard in search of the older boy that he could have sworn was just here. 

Somehow, even this was nerve wracking for him. Waiting for Ashton to finally pop out of his little hiding place had him on his toes. “Ashton!” he called, walking off of the porch step and onto the green grass. 

Ashton’s familiar head of floppy blonde hair had popped out from the side of the house and then the rest of him appeared. Still sporting the same black gym shorts and the tight, long sleeve black shirt that he had earlier. Even in the dim light provided by the moon and the street lights, he could still make out the outlines of the muscles on his arms and chest. ‘Fucking hell..’ Luke thought, swallowing thickly before he started to walk over to him. 

The silence that hung between them was thick with tension. Luke greeted him with a small hi, but that was all that was said. Instead of returning the greeting like any other person, Ashton stood still and stared at Luke. Dark eyes practically drinking in his appearance and it made Luke rather uncomfortable. There wasn’t much to see, he was still in the red flannel, black nirvana shirt and those way-too-tight skinny jeans he was wearing today. So why was he staring so hard?

The shorter of the two stepped forward and Luke stiffened but didn’t move. “What do you want?” his voice sounded a little harsher than he intended it to be, but it worked for him. At this point, he was ignoring the fluttering in his belly and pushed aside the thoughts of anything that had to do with him and Ashton together in anyway.  
He wasn’t going to let himself give into Ash again.

“I came to see you.” The other muttered, still staring Luke down with a sense of determination in his eyes. Maybe he was trying to get Luke to crack under pressure..

Luke wasn’t having it though, he simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Bullshit.”

“I’m serious. I wanted to talk.” Ashton matched Luke’s posture. Obviously not going to take no for an answer. As if Luke could refuse him for long anyway.

“Have you been drinking? You don’t come here unless you’re drunk and need something.. So again, what do you want?” 

“Yeah, I’ve had a few..They gave me the balls to come here I guess.” Ash sighed, running a hand through his sandy locks. “But, I’m not drunk. Like I said, I want to talk.” 

“What? Ryder screaming at you wasn’t enough?” he scoffed. dropping his arms and shoving them into his pockets. “If you came here for sex or something Ash, it’s not going to happen. I-.. I’ve been thinking and whatever it was we had has gotta end.” He muttered. 

Yes, in the time span that he was trapped up in his room, he had been thinking and he felt that he should end it. That doesn’t mean it’s not breaking his heart too. He was in love with the boy, so being able to touch him, even in the most sensual, yet not intimate way was great, but he was only hurting himself.  
Ashton wouldn’t ever see that, nor would he try to stop so of course, if you want something done you have to do it yourself.

“You’re right. It does have to stop.” Relief and heartache both rushed through Luke then, but he was cut off by the next sentence out of the older ones mouth. “I wanna start over.”

He had Luke nearly choking on his own spit. “W-wait what? What hell are you talking about?”

“Exactly what I meant, I wanna try again with you.” he repeated, a small smile pulling at his lips. “I know it wasn’t all that much before, but I want there to actually be something between us now.”

“No.” 

Cue record scratching effect.

That wasn’t what Ashton was expecting. “Uh, what?” 

“This is about what Ryder said earlier isn’t it? I’m not going to go through with this if you aren’t genuine and I can tell that you’re not. If anything, you’re just trying to make things ‘right’ so that you have a free bed to sleep in when you’re drunk again and this time you won’t feel guilty about it.” Luke spat, and that also had caught Ashton off guard. 

“Luke, no this isn’t about Ryder or anyone okay. I actually want to try this time-” He started but Luke waved him off and it frustrated him a bit.

“Bullshit Ashton.”

“Why would you think that? Why can’t you believe me?” The older ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Because you don’t make a choice like this after what happen earlier! Besides, we’ve been at this for almost two years now. Two fucking years of ‘oh I’ll change,’ and me having to pick your drunk ass off of the floor!” Luke suddenly exploded, his skin tinting pink.

“No, you don’t just flip a switch and decide you’ll be better, but you can try! I mean, why is that so hard to believe? You think I wasn’t hurting while I was pushing you guys away? I see now how fucking stupid that was and I want to fix it now. Not just with them but this too!” At this point, he wasn’t just flustered, he was angry and if he could Ashton would have literally smacked Luke, but he couldn’t and he would never. In the process of trying to hold in his anger, his eyes began to blur with tears but he willed them down.

Luke scoffed at him “There was never a thing between us, Ash. I was just your bitch.” The blonde turned on his heel back towards the house. “I can’t do this now.. I’m not going to argue with you.” 

Ashton reacted fast and reached out to grab Luke by his arm, turning his around and pulling him in close. “Don’t walk away from me Luke, I wasn’t done.” he hissed, a warning tone in his voice.  
“Well I am.” Luke spat right back, pushing Ashton away from him and taking a step back. 

They stared at one another again, more like glaring than anything but they couldn’t look away nonetheless. If the other did then this fight would be over and neither of them really did want it to end. Luke wanted Ashton, no questions asked, but he also had to think about himself too. Ashton was determined to sway Luke and even if the alcohol in him wore off, he'd still stay.

“Just a chance. Fuck, Luke, if I have to beg than I will!” He pleaded, hazel eyes boring into Luke’s blue ones with desperation. He might had look pathetic but right now he didn’t give a single fuck. Maybe it was the alcohol in him that had helped him through this whole thing, but either way he ment what he said.

Luke wouldn’t had mind to see Ashton on his knees, though he just imagined him doing something entirely different. Not begging for a chance to try and rekindle.. whatever it was that they had, to make it right and really, who was Luke to deny him? 

Ryder was probably going to rip his head off when he told her, but while he stared down into Ashton’s eyes and watched as the look of both hopefulness and anxiety crossed his features, he knew that his walls were slowly beginning to crumble.

“God damn it Ash..”


	5. Fifa Anyone?

The last few days have been sort of awkward between the trio. Mostly between Luke and Ryder, while Michael unfortunately had to be caught up in the middle of it.  
When they met up in the front of the school to head to class, the once comfortable silences were now tense and slightly awkward. There isn’t much verbal exchange between them either, leaving Michael to come up with the conversation topic and what not. It wasn’t like he hated talking, but he hated how it just didn’t feel the same between the three of them now.

Not to mention Ryder didn’t even hang out with them as much anymore. After school, she’d text them a goodbye or if she see them while exiting the school, she’d send them a little wave but that was it basically. The dark haired girl scurried off to her Camaro and wasn’t seen or heard from until the next day. 

Since then Luke and Michael have been hanging out alone, missing that presence of impulsive actions and bright smiles that Ryder had always brought with her. Instead of having her opinion, loud in their ears every time they discussed something, their discussions were quiet but it wasn’t anything that bothered them. It was nice just talking to each other and they learned a little more about the other that they hadn't already knew. Like how Michael had actually been talking to someone out of their little group.  
Another dark haired girl that went by the name of Wendy and she may have seemed quiet and intimidating at first, but once you get her to talk she isn’t all that bad. She was way better than that actually, according to Michael.

Michael wasn’t expecting to hear about Ashton again after the parking lot scene though, but when Luke had told him about how the same curly haired male that had brushed them all off just a few hours ago that day, came crawling back to him for a second chance in the middle of the night. He was even more surprised to find out about their little ‘talk’ and in Luke defence, he didn’t think that either of them would have handled the situation differently.

 

….

 

It was at school the next day with Michael, Ryder and Luke sitting at their normal table at lunch. Everyone else milling about and going on about whatever happened the day before or what their plans were for the weekends, all while the three sat together quietly.

All of this tense silence and shit was really irritating Michael. 

“You know all of this ‘not talking to each other’ is getting pretty old.” the redhead blurred out. Moving his head from left to right and shooting a look at his two friends.  
Yeah, he was literally in the middle of it all.

“What?” Ryder asked, looking up from her fingers that were tangled together in her lap. Hazel eyes meeting his stern grey stare for a moment before looking back down.

“Don’t act stupid. Ever since the thing with Ash, you don’t hang out with us.” Michael looked over to Luke and sighed. “ I mean I get that she did cross the line with what she said, but still. I don’t like being in this situation. It’s dumb and stupid and quite frankly I’m going to lose my mind if you two don’t fucking make up already.” 

Ryder and Luke looked at each other guilty, waiting for the other to say something at least. It was childish, they knew that for the most part, but they had their reasons for not speaking. Though Michael did have a point. “I’m not going to pretend that I didn’t notice what Ryder said, but I guess you’re right..” Luke muttered, looking back and forth between the two.  
Ryder sighed, nodding slightly before meeting his bright blue eyes. “Yeah, I was a little too into it I guess.” 

A sigh left Michael then. “Okay, now make up so that we can all hang out after school again.” Usually, when they hung out, it was normally at Ryder’s and that’s probably what he meant then so she smiled at his comment. “Yeah, yeah. Well Luke I really am sorry, but you know how I get when I’m all hyped up.”  
Luke simply leaned over Michael, a rather mischievous grin on his face, and planted a big, wet kiss on the girl’s cheek. Bursting out in laughter when she pulled back with a squeal. “All’s good.” 

Michael laughed along with Luke as the girl pouted and wiped the remains of the blonde’s kiss off of her cheek. “Gross Luke.”

“Just think of it as form of a pay back.” Luke chuckled and moved to stand up from their table. “I’m getting a snack, want one?”  
Instead of answering, the other two wordlessly stood up themselves and the trio began to walk towards the row of vending machines. 

°°°°

 

Instead of going to Ryder’s place after school, they had settled for Luke’s instead. Liz, Ben and Jack weren’t home, so they had the house to themselves. Well, for the exception of Molly of course, who had made herself comfortable in Ryder’s lap while they all lounged about in the living room. Luke and Michael have been yelling at both each other and the game of Fifa on the screen for a good hour now. Accusing one of cheating, or ‘accidently’ knocking the controller from the other’s hands. Nothing Ryder hadn't been witness to before. 

“Oh, come on! Ryder, tell him to stop fucking with me!” Luke suddenly whined, pulling the girl’s attention away from the dog so that she was now looking at the two idiots sitting on the floor in front of the t.v.

“Shut up Luke, take the ass whooping like a man.”

“But you’re cheating!”

“Can’t prove it.” Michael smirked, knocking his shoulder into Luke’s. 

“You guys are such kids.” she laughed. 

“This coming from the shortest of us.” The redhead smirked, sticking his tongue out in concatenation and earning an approving chuckled from his lanky opponent. Both of their eyes glued to the screen. It was all for not though, when Ryder had launched a pillow at Michael’s head. Effectively hitting her target and even making his drop his controller. “H-Hey!?”

“What was that again?” Ryder grinned, grabbing another pillow to throw.

Luke, on the other hand, had been gaining an advantage over Michael since he had dropped the device, still laughin at him. Though just as he was about to score his second goal, a pillow was also throw at him too. “What the- What did I do!?”

“You laughed with him.” 

“That’s not fair!”

“Yeah well, life isn’t fair Luke. Get over it.” 

Both of the male’s let out irritated groans and Ryder continued to laugh at them, satisfied with her act of revenge and then continued watching them try to regain their previous concentration they had invested in the game. That is until the doorbell rang and tore their attention from Fifa once more.

“I got it.” Luke and Ryder uttered in unison, and they both turned to each other with a challenging glare. Initiating the war that was about to commence.

Both scrambled up from their positions and ran for the door, bumping and shoving each other out of the way and reaching for the door knock like it was some sort of prize. Despite this fight happening plenty of times. Whether it’s at Mike’s, Ryder’s or here, that it occurred, Ryder continued to challenge the boys. Even though they could just pick her up and toss her back on the couch. Which they have done before in fact.

She was always the one who ends up on the bottom and her constant struggle was rather entertaining. So it wasn’t a surprise that Ryder had ended up pinned to Luke’s side, him ignoring the steady stream of blows to his chest and back, and laughing at her feeble attempts at freedom or retaliation while he opened the door. “Luke! Let go!”

“Not if you’re just going to keeping hitting-” He stopped when his eyes landed on who was behind the door, the smile on his lips faltering. “Oh, hi Ashton. What are you doing here..?”

At this point Ryder had stopped fighting and he let the girl go so that she could straighten her band tee and cross her arms over her chest. 

Ashton smiled at him and Ryder, a bit uncomfortable, but he still tried to seem unaffected by the girl’s piercing glare. “Hey,” he waved. Then noticed that Ryder happen to be wearing the exact same band t-shirt as him. Which made him smile a bit wider. Sure he might have changed, but that didn’t mean his music taste had too either. He also happen to notice how it hung off of her shoulders so loosely and came down pretty low on her thighs. It was one of his old shirts. One he thought he had lost that ages ago.. “Uh, did I come at a bad time?” 

“No, not at all..”

“Yeah, kinda…” The pair answered in unison and Luke elbowed Ryder in her side, making her stumble off to the side and shoot a look his way.

The sound of a car door opening and slamming close then sounded and they all turned their attention to the person getting out of the car. That familiar flash of tanned skin and raven black hair making the both of them groan. “Great.. You brought the ape too. I’m surprised that you even know still know where- oof!” Another elbow to the ribs and Ryder let out a huff of air. Now pouting as she rubbed her side. Never the less she was silenced.

“What is he doing here?” the lanky blonde asked and even though he didn’t try to sound annoyed, his face gave it away.  
Ashton turned back to glance at Calum, then faced Luke and Ryder and shrugged. “Family problems. His mom kicked him out and he needed a place to stay, so he’s with me now.”

“Okay.. So what are you here for?” Ryder asked, not really caring if she didn’t sound very nice.

“Ryder..”

“I’m just asking Luke.” she muttered, not really paying attention to Ash but keeping her eyes on Calum. The boy seemed tense, and he kept fidgeting where he stood. Occasionally looking over at the house or letting his eyes roam. His hands remained stuffed in the pocket of his gym shorts. 

Then they heard Michael shuffled around from the living room and he was walking up behind them when Luke and Ryder turned around. Weird thing was, he had a bit of a smug expression on his face. Ryder guessed that he had some sort of prank planned and she made a mental note not to sit down anywhere or open anything.

Then she turned back around and continued to stare at the boy across the yard, probably freaking him out, which was her intention anyway. As bad as it sounded, Ryder actually found him rather attractive.. Sure he was a douche, which kind of killed his appeal in her eyes, but he wasn’t bad looking at all. Tall, tanned, lean but at the same time rather toned. Plus he have a pair of lovely, full lips and a jawline stronger than her wifi connection, so what was not to like?

After having stared at him, for what seemed like forever, she tuned back into the conversation at hand and caught the last bit of what Ashton was saying, a little surprised for a moment before finally speaking up again. “Wait. You, want to hang with us? You’re joking right?”

“No, It was a genuine question.. But you guys are busy and I know when I’m not wanted, so.” With that the curly haired boy spun on his heel and started across the yard. All three of them stood and watched as he neared his car, and before he finally did, Luke sighed and called out to him.

“Ashton, wait.” Luke stepped out of his house and walked over to him barefoot. 

Ryder watched curiously, tilting her head as she watched Luke and Ashton gesture towards the house, then at Calum. “You know that they might get back together right?” 

“What?!” she gasped, snapping her head in Michael’s direction.

“Yeah.. The other night Ash came here and was practically begging Luke for another shot at whatever they are, or were.” he shrugged off the information like it was nothing, but it wasn’t just nothing to her. “He seems like he means it.. I mean, he’s here right?” 

Looking back over at Ashton and Luke, she noticed how they would occasionally place a hand on each other's arm or shoulder, the touch lingering for a moment longer than necessary. She also saw how Ash looked at Luke with a soft, almost endearing expression on his face.

Well, now she felt like a dick..

“Just, try to be nice, yeah?” Michael nudged while the two blondes began to walk towards the house again. Luke surprising waving at Calum to follow.

“No promises…” she muttered, eyeing Calum’s figure before turning back into the house and returning to her position on the couch, only now sitting up straight and crosslegged. So the new people in the house had some room. Molly went clambering from her spot next to Ryder and over to Ashton and Calum when they entered.

“Luke, are we gonna finish this game of Fifa?” Michael asked, trudging out of the kitchen with a can of soda in his hand.

“Let’s just start a new one.” he shrugged, then picked up a third Xbox controller and held it out for either Calum or Ashton to take. ”You guys wanna play?”

Ashton looked at Calum and nudged him with his shoulder with a small grin. Urging him forward and the tanned boy hesitantly took the controller from Luke’s hand. “Uh, yeah.. love Fifa.” Luke smiled at him then and popped a squat down to the floor, Calum following suit while Ashton sat down next to Ryder on the couch. Molly resuming her spot next to the girl and wagging her tail lazily when she softly began to pat the dog’s head. 

“I still hate this game.” Ashton chuckled, glancing at Ryder. She let out a light laugh of her own, nodding with him.

“Same.. I still don’t see why they’re so crazy for it.”

“And we’re still judging you two for it.” Michael chirped, letting out a sudden curse while jerking his controller off to the side. Like that would help him in the game.

"We’ll we’re still judging you guys too.” Ashton retorted, holding his hand out to Ryder for a quick high-five. “Am I right?”

Looking down at the limb, she lifted her own hesitantly, recalling the plethora of times they’ve done this sort of thing. Banning together while the others made fun of them for not liking this, or loving that. Of course it was all in a manner of jest then. Like it was now, but it was still different..

“Yeah,” she muttered, bringing her hand hand down on top of his quickly and shooting him a soft smile.

Maybe she shouldn’t be so harsh on him. Like Michael said, he wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t actually trying to reconnect with them and well, there he was. Smiling brightly at her..

She made a decision then that, she should stop being such a bitch to him. Not only for Luke, or him, but for herself. She missed all of this, and him. Why should she deny him the chance of reaching out and trying to fix things? Besides, it wasn’t just a one man job. She had a make an effort too.. Which she wasn’t doing so great at honestly.  
Until now, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I'll try and have the next one up quicker than this one.


End file.
